Trying To Keep It Together
by anubisd101
Summary: Graduation. When Mr. Sweet gives some bad news, about Anubis House, could a girl for Anubis history save it all?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES, BUT I HAD (HAAAAAD!) TO WRITE THIS!**

* * *

Eddie's POV

This is it. Today. The day we'll always remember. High School Graduation.

Time to say goodbye to the old Anubis House. And as a big as a surprise as it might be, I'm really gonna miss this place. But, what can you do? I heard my name called, and walked up to the podium. I looked at the rest if the school, all of them clapping, smiling...you can't buy memories like that.

The rest of the people got called up, and then...it was over. Goodbye Anubis House.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

* * *

Eddie's POV

Anubis House was all in the lounge, including the freshmen, saying our last, and final goodbyes. The last person I hugged was KT. I was gonna miss her most of all. Sibuna met in the corner for a minuet (excluding Mara, but including the freshmen).

* * *

Dexter's POV

* * *

All- Sibuna

Cassie- So, now what?

Patricia- Now, we give you our Emails, in case you guys need any help with anything.

Dexter- Like what?

Fabian- Like the code to enter the study...

Alfie- The book to open the passage way...

KT- The amulets...

Eddie- And, this...

Eddie gave Erin a key that had the sun on it.

Erin- What's this for.

Fabian- Two things.

KT- The both open up a Cript where My Great-Grandpa is supposed to be buried.

Patricia- But in two different ways.

Alfie- One way is through the tunnels...

Eddie- And the other is in the Clearing.

Dexter- The Clearing?

Fabian- Oh, it's the name of the woods on campus.

Dexter- Oh.

Cassie- Anything else?

Eddie looked down at his shoes, while the others just shook their heads.

Dexter- Eddie?

We all looked at him as his head shot back up.

Dexter- Is there?

Eddie- ...

KT- Eddie? Is there anything we forgot to give them?

Eddie- Yes...

The others looked shocked, and confused.

Eddie- Here...

He pulled out of his pocket a necklace with a metal chain and frame, wooden structure, and a red marble in the center which glowed when he pulled it out. The others looked much more shocked then confused now. Giving each other looks, wide eyes. What was the big deal? It was just a necklace! He handed it to me.

Eddie- Keep it safe! And guard it with your lives!

Fabian- Excuse us...

He pulled Eddie to the side.

* * *

Fabian's POV

* * *

I pulled Eddie to the side to talk about what just happened. He just have away The Eye Of Horus to Dexter!

Fabian- Eddie, are you sure about this?

Eddie- ...No...but their not gonna get anywhere without it.

Fabian- But we're not even sure if it works on anybody anymore besides Nina!

Eddie- I know, but we've gotta try.

Fabian- Eddie, you're taking WAY to big shot here! You've got to be more sure about this then anything!

Eddie- Listen, Fabian, I don't want to do this anymore then you don't want me to...but we have no say in this. You saw what happened yesterday with the Touchstone, the house is obviously not at rest yet. There's many more mysteries to come, and will get no where without that locket.

He had a point, it made total sense. This was a battle me, and the rest of Sibuna lost.

* * *

Dexter's POV

* * *

After the two came back, they explained what was so special about the locket. Sibuna had some amazing stories. After talking a bit more, Mr. Sweet called us all into the auditorium. It was the final day speech.

Mr. Sweet- Well everyone, it's been another great year here at Amun Boarding School. Next year, I will be seeing some new faces, and some old ones. Right now, I'd like to say goodbye to our seniors, and hello to the fresh-men. I am very proud of all of you, today.

Everyone began to clap, until Mr. Sweet gave us a signal to calm down.

Mr. Sweet- Now for some interesting news. Due to funds, the school will be having to make a sacrifice of one our dorm houses.

Chatter started to go around the place, mostly to the seniors. They've been here for four years, it must be upsetting to see one of their houses go down.

Mr. Sweet- Hush students! Now, I regret to inform...Anubis House will be demolished later today.

Right after Mr. Sweet said that, Eddie stood up. Then Patricia. Then Fabian.

Eddie- What?!

Patricia- No Mr. Sweet, you can't be serious?!

Fabian- You can't knock down Anubis House!

Random yellings was all that could be heard. Mr. Sweet was yelling into the microphone to try and get everyone to calm down.

Then a blond girl walked through the door with a book, and pen in her hand, and yelled over everyone.

?- I'd like to buy Anubis House for $600,000!

* * *

**DONE! WELL, NOT TOTALLY. ONE MORE CHAPTER. AND MABYE ONE MORE AFTER THAT. SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS IN SO LITTLE OF TIME, AND VIEWS PLAIN, THAT I HAD TO UPDATE! AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING, I PUT Amun Boarding School BECAUSE I FOUND OUT ONLINE THAT THAT WAS THE OFFICIAL NAME OF THE SCHOOL. P.S. THIS MAY COME TO A TWIST! ;)**

* * *

_The Day Before Graduation_

* * *

?'s POV (remember, from the last chapter!)

I was in my room hanging out with my friend. I haven't seen her in way too long! But now that I'm in the states, I can see her anytime! She was playing Angry Birds on her phone, and I was on the Amun school website. It brings back some old memories, and helps me keep track of some things. And I still love the gossip from that school!

I was scrolling down the page when a link that caught my eye appeared on the screen. I clicked on it. It came up to videos of construction workers, short paragraphs, pictures, and the thing that surprised me the most: _Anubis House_ at the top of the page. I read the short story, and it broke my heart.

?- No one ever reads the school website anymore.

I closed my laptop, and grabbed my friends wrist.

?- Come on.

?'s friend- Where are we going?

?- We're taking a trip down memory lane.

She looked confused. I threw her one of my coats—sense it was 85 degrees outside and she didn't bring one—and a passport. I opened up my laptop again to that page.

?- Read...this!

I shoved it at her. I saw her begin to read as her eyes got wider, and her jaw dropped farther from her face, to the space button on my computer.

?'s friend- No way...

?- Afraid so. Now do you know where we're going?

She nodded, and closed and threw my laptop on my bed. We ran out the door, and to the parking lot where my car was. We made our way to the airport, and to Anubis House. I barged threw the front door to notice that no one was there.

?'s friend- Maybe they're all in the auditorium.

So we kept walking to that place. When we got there, I put my ear against the door, to hear what was going on.

Mr. Sweet- Now for some interesting news. Due to funds, the school will be having to make a sacrifice of one our dorm houses.

I heard all kinds of chatter go around the room. I motioned for my friend to come and listen with me.

Mr. Sweet- Hush students! Now, I regret to inform...Anubis House will be demolished later today.

I heard three people yelling stuff like "What?!", "No Mr. Sweet, you can't be serious?!", and "You can't knock down Anubis House!". Then all I heard we're people yelling, and Mr. Sweet yelling into the microphone. I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled out my phone, and went to the school website. I saw that the school needed $500,000. Anubis is worth about $100,000, probably more for it's stories, and antiques. That brings to a total of about $600,000. I took out my funds book. It had all my recites, bank account numbers and funds, the history of everything I've bought, and my check book, along with a pen.

That's when I did it. I kicked the door in, and stood there. Some people stared at me, but most we're debating. I took a deep breath and yelled over everyone, holding the book up high above my head.

?- I'd like to buy Anubis House for $600,000!

Everyone stopped yelling, and stared at me. I had a serious look on my face staring at Mr. Sweet. He said into the microphone: my name.

Mr. Sweet- Amber Millington?

* * *

**I KNOW, NOT MUCH TO LOOK AT. 1 OR 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! I THINK 2. AND I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING: THAT BOOK OF AMBER'S, IS REALLY, REALLY BIG...**


End file.
